Twin riding hoods
by Amy BlackBlood
Summary: A story about red riding hood adopts two girls with the wolf. What will happen to the girls when they get kidnapped by two other wolves? Bad summary but very good story! Can read in my wattpad account! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

{hey guys hope u like my story I thought of it in class and the pictures I put in this book are drawn my me! I own white hood and black hood! I wrote this story because almost everybody mistaken me and my friend for twins! We are total opposites! She is an A student that loves to read book and I'm a B student that doesn't read anything but fanfic and manga and loves video games! And since it almost Halloween and I love little red riding rage why not write a story!

-The big bad wolf is a hybrid. (Half wolf and human and can transform into full wolf)

Enjoy!}

(Big Bad) Stone Wolf's POV

"Waaaaaaa!" A cry came from a big basket

"What is that sound?! It's annoying!" I Said walking towards the basket

A basket? Did Red leave this for me? Ever since I told her that I love her she has been leaving a red basket of food for me. The people in the village always tell the story's of the little red riding hood how the wolf was bad. Well it was part a lie, I didn't die or didn't visit Red or her grandmother but, I did trick Red on picking the long route.

~daydreaming~

I was young and my parents are always looking after my younger siblings so I had no one to play with till I saw Red. She looks so happy so I thought I would like to play with her but she left me to visit her grandmother. Then I heard a death howl from my mean older brother, he was loved by all wolves but I hate him. I transformed into a full wolf and ran towards the howl and I saw my older brother cut opened from the stomach. I ran to Red but she got scared at first but I explained to her about him and she told me everything. Whenever she visits her grandmother I would play with her then one day I confessed to her and now she is mine!

~end of daydream~

I walked towards the basket and I saw two little baby girls about 2 yrs. old but the smell is different from humans and they have ears and tails. I picked up the girl with black ears and tail. -Bang- "Ow hey hold still" I said she was kicking everywhere and she bit my arm.

"Ahh that hurts!" I said and she calmed down after I set her down. I looked at the other one she almost looks the same as the other but different. I was about to pick the other one up but the black one bit my hand AGAIN!

"Sheesh why do you bit me all the time! what did I ever do to you?" I said and she just hugged the white one. Wait does she think I might hurt the white one.

"It's ok I'm not going to hurt you" I said and the black one is eyeing me suspiciously.

"Well we can't stay here there might be bad things here. Come with me and we will see what Red wants to do about this." I said and they looked at me and nodded.

~At Red's~

"Helloooo...Red you there?" I called out.

Red's POV

"Helloooo...Red you there?" I heard Stone call me.

"Coming!" I called back and I ran to the door. I opened it to see my future husband, oh and I haven't told anybody I have a boyfriend except my grandma, but she moved to my mom's house so I can us this house for me. Me and my boyfriend are 22 years old and sometimes he visits. He is not living with me because mom sometimes visit me randomly.

"Hey Red...a little...help please!" He called out and I saw two little girls but they have wolf ears! Wait is he cheating on me and that other women even have his child! I felt my eyes getting watery.

"Why! I thought you loved me." I said sobbing

"W-what? I do love you and only you. Why are you making such sad face for?" He said and he cupped my face with his hands.

"Then who are those children with you?" I said calming down. I took a glance at the two playing with my red cape.

"I found them in a basket out in the forest, I think the parents thought they were freaks and left them to die." He explained. What horrible people leaving two little angels to be eaten by monsters.

"Here how about we raise these little girls since they have nowhere to go and I'm good with children" I said and he thought about it and gave me a kiss.

"Ok but if I get to live with you" he said and I nodded.

"Wait we need a name for the girls!" I said

"How about Amy for the black ears and..." Stone said while thinking of names

"Gwennie I use to love that name" I said and we named them.

-11 years time skip-

No One's POV

"Hurry up Amy, mom is calling us!" Gwennie called out.

"Wait just a few more mins I'm going to hunt this dear down!" Amy said.

"Hurry up" Gwennie whispered and Amy dashed and tackled the dear.

"Gotcha!" She said and carried the dear home.

"Mom were home!" They called out.

"Welcome home" she said and Amy dropped off the dear and Gwennie went to read books.

Gwennie's POV

I went to read the books our mom us to read. Mom teaches us writing and reading. Dad teaches us wolf language and we sometimes visit the wolf town called Howl Stone. There is also a school there called Midnight howl. We have to be 13 to go to that school and we are going to turn 13 on Halloween. Dad said he went to that school and he was the most powerful and fastest wolf in the school till they kicked him out because he was very violent at the time.

"Gwennie it's dinner ready come down" I heard mom call. Once I got downstairs I saw everyone at the table eating. We all have different food we don't and love so each of us are eating different foods. Dad has all kinds of meat and very little mix berries, mom has mostly strawberries and cooked pork, Amy has cow meat and blueberries and I have chicken and also blueberries.

"Who caught the deer?" Dad said

"Amy did" mom said and Dad pats Amy's head. For some reason my heart hurts, I feel so lonely and jealous at the same time. I wanted to be the one dad pats in the head for hunting but Amy is always better at hunting then me. The only thing I can do is read and it's no help to our family.

I got up and ran up to my room leaving them calling my name. I lock the door and flopped on the bed crying. "Why can't I be like Amy!?" I sobbed. Then I heard banging on the door. "Gwennie come out? What's wrong? Did one of the kids in the town bully you again?" Amy called out on the other side of the door. I don't want to see her she is always so perfect at hunting. Then the banging a stopped and I rose my head and saw Amy sitting in my bed.

"How did you get in?" I said looking around to see where she came in. The door was wide open!

"I picked the lock and unlocked it" she said "so what happened you can tell me" she said patting my head. I tried to hold it in and tried not to yell at her and hurt her but...

"It's you that's why! You...your very existence..." I sobbed "I was always jealous of you! You are always better at hunting and dad and mom is always proud of you! I study everyday and read books like what mom told us to do but you would go and hunt! And when mom and dad finds out they won't yell at you they would praised you and say how good you did on your hunting while I study all day for nothing!" I yelled and panting from all the yelling. Wait I said all that out loud! She might hate me or never talk to me. I looked at her and she just looks at me wide eyed. Oh no she is the only friend and sister that loved and cared for me! What should I do!?

"Really? That's how you felt about me?" Amy said looking sad.

"I'm sor..." But the I was cut off by...

{hehe a cliffhanger hope you like thanks for reading and wait for the next chapter}


	2. Chapter 2

p style="font-family: 'Gill Sans'; font-size: 18px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;"{hey guys I'm in school right now and typing this but it might take a while before I can publish this. Oh check out my other books and please fave and review ok! Enjoy!} /p  
>p style="font-family: 'Gill Sans'; font-size: 18px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="font-family: 'Gill Sans'; font-size: 18px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;"Gwennie's POVp  
>p style="font-family: 'Gill Sans'; font-size: 18px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="font-family: 'Gill Sans'; font-size: 18px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;""Is that how you feel about me?" Amy said looking depressed. Nooooo why did I say that. Just when I was about to apologize she cut me off. I looked at her and she was smiling? But why? p  
>p style="font-family: 'Gill Sans'; font-size: 18px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="font-family: 'Gill Sans'; font-size: 18px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;""Aren't you mad at me?" I asked her but she just patted my head and smiled at me. p  
>p style="font-family: 'Gill Sans'; font-size: 18px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="font-family: 'Gill Sans'; font-size: 18px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;""I am but I'm your older sister and I understand how you feel." Amy said and I looked at her wide eyed. What she knows how I feel but how? p  
>p style="font-family: 'Gill Sans'; font-size: 18px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="font-family: 'Gill Sans'; font-size: 18px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;""I was always jealous of you being an A student when we were in 1st grade. Mom would always buy you anything but you would just ask for more books. You could of got lots of toys and games but when I ask she would say till I'm better than you. I knew I can never be better than you so that's why I leave to go hunt." Amy saidp  
>p style="font-family: 'Gill Sans'; font-size: 18px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="font-family: 'Gill Sans'; font-size: 18px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;""What your jealous of ME! But..." I was shocked at what she said.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Gill Sans'; font-size: 18px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="font-family: 'Gill Sans'; font-size: 18px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;""Oh how about we teach each other about what we are good at like you teach me about what you learn from books and I'll teach you how to hunt." Amy suggestp  
>p style="font-family: 'Gill Sans'; font-size: 18px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="font-family: 'Gill Sans'; font-size: 18px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;""Ok yep it's a deal" I said and we ran outside and she taught me how to hunt but I was bad at it but I did a little better than before. p  
>p style="font-family: 'Gill Sans'; font-size: 18px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="font-family: 'Gill Sans'; font-size: 18px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;"Any's POV p  
>p style="font-family: 'Gill Sans'; font-size: 18px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="font-family: 'Gill Sans'; font-size: 18px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;"I taught Gewnnie but she was ok...nope very bad she can even catch up with me in a race. Then it was her turn to teach me about plants in books and thing but I couldn't remember them. (Bad at memory and doing this part before my geo test and might finish on the bus back)p  
>p style="font-family: 'Gill Sans'; font-size: 18px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="font-family: 'Gill Sans'; font-size: 18px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;""I'm soo bad at this!" We both said and we plopped on our bed. My bed was silver and light blue and hers was green and lime green. In our room was a full bathroom, 7 inch flat screen TV, 2 walk in closets, our own cabinets beside our bed, our beds, a big round mat in the middle of the room, and a refrigerator. Our house is very big deep in the forest so they find our mom, since she is human there are lots of blood thirsty monsters out there that want her since our father is the alpha wolf. p  
>p style="font-family: 'Gill Sans'; font-size: 18px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="font-family: 'Gill Sans'; font-size: 18px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;""I'm going to take a shower ok" Gwennie said and she walked away with a towel. I turned on my iPod, iPad, and laptop and started playing (What I do when I get home). Then I heard Gwennie came out of the shower and came out with her pajamas and I went in. I came out in my pajamas and I saw Gwennie on the floor with and she smelled different with a needle on her back. Then ~swoosh~ and I jumped out of the way and I saw a needle stabbed to the floor. I walked to the needle and picked it up. "Poor floor the must of hurt a lot, bad NEEDLE!" And I threw it back at the shooter and hit him, I have night vision so I can target them and my senses where warning me one I got out. My hunting skills are coming handy for this but then I felt someone came in from my window. (I'm finished with the test! It was a countries test memories all the countries in Central Asia and North Africa, (Arabian peninsula),and I for me I study 5mins before the test and I did 100%! Oh yeah!) p  
>p style="font-family: 'Gill Sans'; font-size: 18px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="font-family: 'Gill Sans'; font-size: 18px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;""I heard you come in, SHOW YOURSELF!" I called out and a deep voice came from somewhere in the room but before I can pin point where he was I was tackled to the ground by a guy. He had ears and tails but bigger like father 's but different. p  
>p style="font-family: 'Gill Sans'; font-size: 18px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="font-family: 'Gill Sans'; font-size: 18px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;""You have good skills and shot the needle back at my friend but not good enough for me" and he stabbed the needle on my leg. I yelped in pain and everything became dark. p  
>p style="font-family: 'Gill Sans'; font-size: 18px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 22px;" p  
>p style="font-family: 'Gill Sans'; font-size: 18px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;"{hehe cliff hanger hehe I will type more later on and Happy Halloween guys!㈌3ㇳ5}p 


	3. Chapter 3

{hey guys I'm typing this while waiting for the bus. All the buses have left and our bus is late. Today we end at 2:16pm but the buss didn't get here till 2:40. Some kids already left and I thought I would wait a little longer. I hope you Enjoy!}

? POV

"Ugh WAKE UP! I CANT CARRY ALL OF YOU AT ONCE! You guys are too fat!" I yelled and somebody punched me, I looked around to try to find who punched me but there was no one but the two princesses and my friend.

Amy's POV

When I heard him said that we were fat I punched him when he wasn't looking. I opened one eye and saw that he was looking around for the culprit and I accidentally giggled. Oh no why did I do that!

"I wonder who it is?" He said and it made me very nervous. Then I felt a hand grabbed me and threw me. I opened my eyes and landed on all fours but i fell because the needle has a numb poison in it. I felt very dizzy and couldn't get up. I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"So it was you that punched me huh" he said walking closer and closer! I was starting to regain some strength but not enough to get very far. I use my strength to get up and saw him more clearly.

"Wow can't believe can still stand. we'll it wasn't a powerful poison though but for a women it might take her about a day before she wakes up. But you..." He charged and pinned me to a tree and started struggling "you are strong and I like that. Maybe you can be my girlfriend and I might not give you or your sister to the hunters that might sell you to different places or maybe worst" he smirked at me.

When i heard that I stopped moving and tried to think of something. I don't want to be separated from my family, but that's not the problem here. Gwennie might be even more scared if she was sold away by herself. I don't want to do this but this is for Gwennie and I need her to be safe! "I...I will a-agree to be your g-girlfriend!" I mange to say it out loud. I panted a little and was blushing a bit and I look up at him avoiding eye contact. The I heard him laugh and I saw him smirking. "I hope you won't go back on your word"he said looking down on me "I said that I agree is I agree!" I yelled back.

"Good...oh did I forgot to mention that your sister is going to be with my friend?" He laughed and I was soo mad at myself for making that chose but just when I broke free he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. He rapped his arms around me and bit my ear and I yelped a bit and I felt him put a earring on me. He let go of me and I fell toward the ground. My head hurts like crazy and I think the numb poison hasn't whore off yet and I fell into darkness.

{hey guys sorry I was soo late on uploading this but i will put Gwennie's "boyfriend" on the next chapter and this will be uploaded on . Thanks for reading and R&R!}


End file.
